


Stitches n’ Tissues

by jensdw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensdw/pseuds/jensdw
Summary: Sam finishes a hunt by himself after Dean gets wiped out by the flu. Sam learns that cleaning himself up and caring for his sick brother is not easy.





	Stitches n’ Tissues

**Author's Note:**

> Just plotless fluff and it’s short...warning for language I guess?

Sam waddles through the motel parking lot. His ripped jeans do nothing to sop up the very noticeable blood that gushes from his leg.

 

He knows that Dean thinks he’s an idiot, but Dean’s the idiot for thinking he was okay to go on a hunt.

 

Not that Sam didn’t see this coming. Their last hunt had involved being around some kids, and kids are not always the cleanest. Obviously getting sneezed on wasn’t fun for Dean, but Sam can’t help but wonder how Dean hadn’t seen this coming. 

 

“ _Huh’kisshshch_!” Dean lunges into a tissue as Sam opens the door.

 

”Still at it, I see.” Sam grimaces. 

 

“Shut up I’mb fide. Do you need sombe help?” Dean sounds more congested than when Sam left.

 

Sam Winchester is _not_ a germaphobe, and it’s not that he couldn’t use the help, but snotty, sniffling Dean-god knows Sam loves him- isn’t ideal around an open wound. 

 

“I’m fine,” Sam says and cuts at the bottom of his jeans. “You should sleep.” Sam then looks at the clock which reads  _12:51._ Dean should’ve been asleep when he came in, but of course his stubborn brother waited up like a parent instead.

 

”I dod’t need sleep.” Dean mumbles.

 

“Dean, all ilnesses aside, you never sleep. You need to rest.” 

 

“ _Hut’EKKSSHCH_! I cad’t sleep. Too busy sdeezing.”

 

”Alright, time for meds then.” Sam tightens the second stitch. Blood drips some more from the wound.

 

”I’mb fucking fine, Sam. Peachy. Just let mbe help you.”

 

Sam sighs. He pulls the next stitch closed. It burns really fucking bad.

 

That’s when the stitches snap all together.

 

”Fuck!” Sam says in a harsh whisper. He feels Dean’s eyes on him, so he begins again. “Lay down and close your eyes, Dean.”

 

“I can help you Samb.” Dean blows softly into a tissue.

 

”You can’t. Go to bed.”

 

”I kdow how to stitch sobeodes armb. You need help.”

 

”No I don’t. I know how to stitch an arm too. Go to bed.”

 

”Not udless you let mbe help.”

 

”Dean, it’s bad enough that I’ve been exposed to this freaking virus you’ve contracted, I’m not letting you and your germs stitch me up.”

 

” _Eksshshschyew_!”

 

Silence.

 

_Yes! It worked._

 

_“Tsshchyewuh!”_

 

”Bless you. Goodnight.” Sam ties off the final stitich 


End file.
